A read channel integrated circuit (IC) is one of the core electronic components in a modern magnetic recording system, such as a hard disk drive. A read channel converts and encodes data to enable the heads to write data to the disk drive and then read back the data accurately. The disks in a drive typically have many tracks on them. Each track typically consists of mostly user or “read” data sectors, as well as control or “servo” data sectors embedded between the read sectors. The servo sectors help to position the magnetic recording head on a track so that the information stored in the read sectors is retrieved properly.